pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin:Saving Hocotate Freight
Pikmin: Saving Hocotate Freight is a game developed for the Wii U. Plot NOTE: Chapter One will only be here. After the events of Pikmin 3, Hocotate Freight ran out of spaceships. Captain Olimar asked Alph, who was launching a BO-10 with a special comm satellite, to establish connections with PNF-404 to build him a spacecraft launched atop BO-10 for transport to PNF-404 with Louie and some cargo. He accepts and at time they lifted off. As they approach their landing site, a malfunction causes Louie's seat to jump off. Fortunately, Olimar lands safely near where the Quaggled Mireclops originally was located. But where could Louie be? Chapter 1: Captain Olimar has landed safely and started search for Pikmin. This time, he wasn't lucky, he has to walk to an open spot to get his Pikmin. Also, it wasn't Red Pikmin, instead it's Blue. He called Louie, but there was no contact. Louie has lost connection with Olimar. Olimar moved to raising up the numbers of the Pikmin and searched for The Ship's engine. It crashed into the water when the Quaggled Mireclops shot them down. He got to it and collected it. The only problem is, how could he get it up there? Luckily, some leaves made a bridge to the crashed spaceship. Olimar stopped by the ship, then hesitated about how annoying will he be again. He continued, then The Ship started up then started blabbering again. Meanwhile... Louie has crash landed in a familiar place. He searched around for Pikmin, but none on his left nor his right. Then he heard stomps, a Bulborb must be near him but that Bulborb is under attack by some Pikmin... Redirect here: Chapter 2: Days 1-4 Gameplay In the Wii U, there is two new gameplay mechanics. One is that to upgrade The Ship. The second new control is if you throw a Cyan Pikmin near a Pikmin suffocating by ice, that Pikmin will try to save him. Controls are the same as in Pikmin 3 but the controls, graphics and A.I. are more enhanced. The goal is to save, and also find treasure to buy back, the S.S. Dolphin, which 30,000 Pokos are required for. This mission is for Captain Olimar only. As for Louie, he sets to build his own spaceship which he sets out for parts into an old ship back at Hocotate Freight. Multiplayer *Bingo Battle - New maps and some nostalgic ones from Pikmin 3. *Challenge Mode - Co-op in 5 nostalgic caves and 5 new ones. Singleplayer opportunity is available. *Collect Treasure, Battle Enemies and Bosses - Co-op in these modes with 3 nostalgic maps and 2 bosses dating back from the original Pikmin. Singleplayer opportunity is available. Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin Miscellaneous *BO-10 *The Ship *S.S. Dolphin *Explorer *PNF-404 CommSat Characters *Captain Olimar *Louie *Alph *The President Category:Fanon Category:Non-Canon Games New Enemies *Leviathan Bluebird *Pinching Antenna-head *Yellow Bulborb *Slithering Mawdad Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin:Saving Hocotate Freight